


Когда любят тебя

by Furimmer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 11:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1185500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Панси — девушка практичная.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда любят тебя

Панси Паркинсон девушка циничная, несмотря на свой юный возраст, поэтому ей несвойственны яркие юношеские чувства, связанные с первой влюбленностью. Ей несвойственны бурные проявления чувств к объекту собственной страсти, поэтому никто даже и не догадывается о чувствах девушки. Но Панси влюблена. Давно... и не взаимно. Панси любит, но и тот, кого она желает всей своей душой, тоже влюблен. Не в неё. Поэтому Панси молча наблюдает.

Панси наблюдает и поэтому замечает то, что не видят другие. Панси видит, как Блейз наблюдает за странной девушкой за столом Равенкло, видит, каким взглядом он её провожает. Единственное, что Панси радует в этой ситуации — то, что любовь Блейза тоже невзаимна. Блейз, как и она, лишь наблюдает издалека, не решаясь раскрыться. И Панси продолжает наблюдать и молчать.

Со временем это входит в привычку. Панси наблюдает за Блейзом, а Блейз наблюдает за Луной Лавгуд. Панси не знает, заметил ли Блейз то, что заметила она, но ей кажется это всё довольно забавным. Вся эта игра в гляделки. Она смотрит на Блейза, Блейз — на полоумную Лавгуд, а Луна — на Поттера. 

Панси — девушка практичная и знает, что гораздо лучше, когда любят тебя, а не ты, и поэтому соглашается на свидание с Поттером.


End file.
